greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
Green Wiki:About
Green wiki is resource for anyone wishing to live in a more sustainable way. Everything from recycling bottles to full-on permaculture is encouraged. Any green businesses are also welcome to post about their products and services, as are organizations, community groups and organic growers. Most important though is to help each other toward the aim of living in freedom, love and abundance. Posting Articles Please feel free to contribute. If you have something to say, or an idea to promote, this is a place to do it. If there's a green issue or subject you're passionate about, contribute to its page, or if there isn't one, make one. However we do not want copies of articles from elsewhere. It's fine to quote from and link to other sources, but this wiki has been inundated with thousands of articles copied from Wikipedia and other sources. This is not helpful. Why Green Wiki? People are becoming more aware than ever about environmental troubles, and taking more actions to lessen their impacts. However, learning about the environment can often be confusing and overwhelming. There are lots of voices talking about the environment -- activists, governments, companies, advisory groups, and non-profits, to name a few -- all of whom have different ways of explaining things and advising people. They also make their points through a variety of different media such as articles to blogs to films to white papers to position papers. It can be hard to find what you are looking for! To compound things, information can also be contradictory: are biofuels good or bad? To what degree? How Green Wiki Helps Green Wiki strives to become a trusted place to share our growing and evolving body of knowledge about environmental subjects and issues with people who want to learn/educate and/or inform themselves and live in a more environmentally friendly and sustainable way. The Green Wiki community/society also believes that the threats to our environment are real and that they require action. However, this wiki also strives to foster a community where respectful debate and informed viewpoints can be heard. How is This Different from Wikipedia etc? Green Wiki content differs from that on Wikipeda in three main ways: * The content is written from a green point of view. (Compare Leonardo Di Caprio to Wikipedia:Leonardo Di Caprio) * The content is focused on things you can do. (Compare How to reduce your carbon footprint) to (Wikipedia:Carbon emission) * The content is more accessible and relevant to an average reader (Compare Starting a Compost Pile to Wikipedia:Composting) Rather than duplicating all of wikipeda here, the preferred strategy is to make links to the Wikipedia pages where needed. For example, if you want to enter all the different makes of hybrid vehicles, but don't have time to write an article about each, just make one page about hybrid vehicles and then make a links section with links to each model's page (or better still, find a regularly updated links page on wikipedia and link to that). Copying a wikipedia page is generally not a good idea, as those pages are modified and improved over time, and your copy will not be. Discuss At The Villiage Pump There are lots of ways you can contribute to Green Wiki! * Help out with stubs - Stubs are short articles that can use more content. Take a look at the stubs on Green Wiki and share your knowledge wherever you are inspired! * See what articles are wanted - Take a look at the ' '. Just click the red title to start an article on that topic. * Read and share ideas - Stop by the Village Pump to see what others are working on and to share your thoughts for improving Green Wiki. * Discuss your thoughts - Want to discuss something specific to an article? Click the Discuss tab for that article to use its talk page. * Learn how to use a wiki - If you are new to wikis, the central wiki has a handy tutorial to help you get started.